


Tańce

by bluewidow



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewidow/pseuds/bluewidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Możliwe spoilery, uważaj. Kanonicznie - niestety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tańce

Finnick nie słyszy muzyki, nie czuje pod nogami jak wszystko pulsuje pod jej wpływem. Jednak, wie, że ona istnieje. Wie, że melodia jest blisko i prowadzi go na zgubę niczym pieśń śpiewana przez syreny. A to wszystko przez Annie. Małą, szaloną Annie z Dystryktu Czwartego, która najprawdopodobniej za sprawą czarnej jak bezgwiezdna noc zwiastująca sztorm na morzu wkradła się do jego serca, topiąc zgromadzony tam lód.  
Finnick widzi jej uśmiech, gdy zamyka oczy. Słyszy jak się śmieje, z tego co powiedziała, ale Finnick nie zwraca wiekszej uwagi na jej słowa. Cieszy się, że jest obok niej, obok swego kompasu, który zawsze sprowadza go do domu, gdy zgubi drogę. Cieszy się, bo na chwilę odzyskał tę dziewczynę, którą była zanim Kapitol ją zniszczył. Tak, Finnick pamięta. Pamięta jak mała Annie stała nad brzegiem morza, wyczekująco spoglądając na zebranych tam biedaków, by jak zawsze pod wieczór umilali czas wracającym z połowu rybaków. Finnickowi zdaje się, że widział wtedy jej oczy – wielkie jak księżyc na nieboskłonie, świecące niczym słońce. Gdy skoczna melodia zagłusza skrzeczenie mew, Finnick odpływa, gubiąc w swych myślach melodię, skupiając się tylko na małej dziewczynce tańczącej samotnie pośród rybaków wychodzących ze swych łodzi.

Nightlock

Finnick uśmiecha się, patrząc na szczęśliwą Annie. Odkąd ma ją przy sobie, tu w Dystrykcie Trzynastym nie tęskni za morzem, za szumem fal będących dla niego ukojeniem i całym światem. Teraz, cały swój świat trzyma w swoich dłoniach, jakby nic złego zdarzyć się nie mogło. Myśl, że Annie jest bezpieczna z dala od Snowa, od Kapitolu, od Głodowych Igrzysk, sprawia, że nie boi się więcej o jutrzejszy dzień. Nie martwi się też tym, że muzyka znowu zabierze mu Annie, bo teraz on też słyszy i czuje melodię. Jest niemalże pewien, że za tę muzykę odpowiada jego bijące serce.

Nightlock

Finnick nie myśli o bólu, który zwiastuje śmierć. Myśli tylko o Annie, którą czuje teraz całym sobą. Widzi ją między obślizgłymi ciałami zmiechów, które utworzyły nad nim krwiożercy szpaler. Tym razem jednak nie słyszy muzyki, w jego głowie rozbrzmiewa tylko płacz Annie, tańczącej nad nim Annie – tak jak wtedy, gdy swym tańcem żegnała każdego z poległych trybutów z Głodowych Igrzysk, z których wróciła w glorii, chwale i wśród głosów pełnych litości. Jednak jego kruszyna, jego najukochańsza żona tańczy, z każdą chwilą coraz szybciej, wiruje w krwawym piruecie, aż Finnickowi zaczyna się kręcić w głowie. Może dlatego, że koniec jest coraz bliżej, może z wielu innych powodów, o których Odair nie myśli.  
Myśli tylko o swojej niewinnej Annie.   
Katniss jest Kosogłosem, wzorem dla wszystkich. Powodem, dla którego teraz traci życie.  
Jego Annie jest postacią tragiczną. Niegdyś nieskalany Biały Łabędź, najdelikatniejsze stworzenie na świecie, które wystarczy dotknąć, by zranić. Teraz Czarny Łabędź tańczący nad nim krwawe epitafium pośród unoszących się nad nim piór.  
Jednak dla niego Annie nie jest Czarnym Łabędziem. Nadal jest bielsza niż śnieg, piękniejsza niż Biały Łabędź, delikatniejsza i cenniejsza niż wszystko inne.   
Finnick żałuje tylko, że pióra nie są piórami – tylko zrywaną z niego skórą. A muzyka, którą słyszy Annie jest jego jękiem i krzykiem.

Nightlock

Czarny Łabędź upada, ciężko oddychając po skończonym tańcu. Nim Finnick traci przytomność, widzi w oczach Annie żal i smutek, nie dostrzega jednak morza, które zawsze koiło jego skołatane nerwy. Wtedy orientuje się, że to nie Annie przy nim tańczyła. To nie Annie towarzyszyła mu w ostatnich chwilach.   
Katniss. Katniss. Katnis Everdeen, trybut z Dystryktu Dwunastego. Kosogłos.  
Zaczyna rozumieć, zamyka oczy i dopiero wtedy słyszy muzykę, do której zawsze tańczyła Annie. Ma ochotę tańczyć razem z nią, oddać się w błogie szaleństwo, ale wtedy nadchodzi koniec.   
Jego muzyką jest wybuch zwiastujący koniec.  
Potem wszystko inne milknie i nikt już nie tańczy.


End file.
